


Tree of Life

by seki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in hospital isn't the most delightful way to spend Valentine's Day. Usually, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree of Life

"I can't believe you're stuck in here _again_."

Yukimura looked up from his book, startled.

Sanada was standing in his doorway, a furoshiki-wrapped box swinging from one hand.

"Hm," Yukimura said, laying his book to one side and trying to subtly shift himself up the bed to a more upright position. "Well, you know. It gets a bit overwhelming, this time of year. Collapsing and ending up here makes sure all my adoring fans can't load me down with too much chocolate."

Sanada wrinkled his nose, and stepped into the room. "You shouldn't splay your book out like that, you'll ruin the spine."

"I'm sorry, are you channelling Renji on me?"

"Somewhere out there he's wincing and he doesn't even know why," said Sanada, solemnly, and he pulled the door closed with a soft click. "And I wouldn't be so sure about your fans. You might not be there, but your desk and shoe locker still are."

Yukimura made a wistful face, and Sanada chuckled as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Are you allowed to eat sweets? I can go empty your locker and bring some in tomorrow, if you like."

"No," said Yukimura. "Strict diet, no exciting flavours allowed."

"Ah. Well. They'll keep, I suppose."

"Mm. Or Marui will pilfer them and save me the trouble." Yukimura peered at the cloth-covered box, which was now carefully placed on the bed next to Sanada. "Is that your haul from today?"

Sanada snorted, and lifted the box up with both hands before holding it out in front of him. "Very funny. No, this is for you."

"Oh." Yukimura tilted his head to one side, curious. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Shut up and open it."

Intrigued, Yukimura reached for the box, but Sanada suddenly frowned and pulled it back.

"...perhaps I should wait. You're on a diet."

Yukimura rolled his eyes, and made a grab for it. "Why don't you let me decide if this is worth defying medical advice for?"

To his delight, Sanada smiled, and let him pull the box onto his lap. The cloth was wrapped simply enough, and even Yukimura's currently clumsy fingers were enough to unknot it and reveal a slim white box underneath, decorated with a boldly-written '希望' in black calligraphy across the top. Yukimura stared at the kanji for a moment; that writing was clearly Sanada's handiwork.

The box contained a shape that Yukimura first thought might be a spoon, before the criss-crossed lines across the bowl of it registered it as a tennis racquet, clearly hand-made and hand-decorated. He glanced up at Sanada, whose expression gave nothing away, and then he carefully closed the box and placed his hand over the top possessively.

"You made this for me?"

"Yes."

Yukimura drummed his fingers on the box, confused. "Did I miss something? Isn't there usually a confession to go with this sort of thing?"

"Do you need one?"

Yukimura stared at Sanada, who was sitting rather primly on the end of the bed, hands folded neatly together in his lap. "It might help, yes."

"Oh." Sanada straightened his spine. "Well. I like you."

"That's it?" Yukimura blinked, and then laughed. " _That's_ your idea of a grand confession?"

"What more do you need?"

Yukimura leant back against his pillows, chuckling, his hand still on the box. "I don't know."

"Renji said he thought--"

"Ah, I was wondering when his name would come up again."

Sanada flushed, and cast his eyes down. "He _said_ he thought you felt the same way."

"He's an interfering sort, our Renji." Yukimura sniffed, sat up again, and opened the box. "But I suppose he's right. So, what now?"

"I... I don't know."

Yukimura lifted out the racquet, and took an experimental bite from the base of the handle. The chocolate was bitter and slightly grainy in texture, but he grinned at Sanada anyway. "It's good."

"Is it?" Sanada sounded disbelieving.

"Mm. Come have a taste?"

Sanada reached for the racquet.

Yukimura pulled his hand back quickly. He shook his head, then took another bite, holding the chocolate between his teeth. "Like this," he mumbled, around it, grinning. "From me."

Sanada looked like he couldn't decide if he was scandalised or amused, but he leant forward, bracing his weight on one hand... and then plucked the segment from Yukimura's mouth with his other hand. "Don't make excuses for me to kiss you," he said, softly, and dropped the chocolate back into the box. "You can just ask."

"Really? Then kiss me."

Sanada smiled, and pressed his lips against Yukimura's. It was a very careful kiss, full of restraint and gentleness.

Yukimura snorted, aggrieved by the idea of being treated like an invalid, and yanked Sanada towards him by the collar. It made Sanada lose balance, and he toppled forward onto Yukimura, crushing their mouths together.

Sanada made a faint noise of protest, and then seemed to get the point, and kissed Yukimura _properly_.

Eventually, Sanada pulled back from the kiss a little, very flushed and slightly dazed-looking. "How long until the nurse--", he began, and then he hesitated, his face stiffening. "Oh. Oh, no."

"Hmm?"

Sanada pushed himself backwards, hurriedly. The open box had been flattened between them. The box itself had protected the blankets from the worst of the damage, but Sanada's shirt was a wreck, the racquet mushed against the front of it in a sticky mass. "I, um."

Yukimura tried not to laugh, he honestly did. And then Sanada lifted a hand and pulled the racquet off his shirt, his lips twisting in dismay and horror, and Yukimura couldn't help it any more. He started giggling.

"Hmmf," said Sanada, sounding distinctly less grumpy than Yukimura would have expected. "This is your fault. I'd have realised if I wasn't quite so distracted."

"Yes, all my fault, I totally agree."

Sanada reached across Yukimura, and dropped the box and chocolate onto the side-table carefully. And then stared down at his smeared shirt, his expression rueful.

"It'll wash out," said Yukimura, helpfully.

"Hm." Sanada looked around the room, and then sighed, and knelt upright a bit more as he began to tug his t-shirt off over his head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Yukimura blinked, rather distracted by the sight of Sanada's naked chest. "Sorry for what?"

"Ruining your chocolate." Sanada said, and he threw the shirt onto the bed behind him. "And for stealing whichever clothes you have here that might actually fit me."

Yukimura let his gaze drift downwards a little further. "Well. Maybe you can make it up to me?"

The clock ticked on, well past the end of visiting hours, and eventually Sanada had to be shooed out by a nurse who was clearly trying not to ask why his shirt was hanging open. Yukimura stood at the window and watched as Sanada walked slowly to the bus stop outside, his expression stern enough to dissuade any comments from passersby.

Yukimura waited until he was on the bus, and then turned and surveyed his drab little hospital room. Blue walls, white linen, the hated and so far unnecessary dripstand by the bed. Just like all the hospital rooms he'd had to stay in; just like all the rooms he'd grown to hate.

His gaze flicked to the squashed lump that had once been a chocolate racquet, on his side-table, and he smiled. Sanada would be visiting again tomorrow; even if they didn't manage to have time alone, there'd be all the warm memories of today to keep him going. Yukimura rather thought it'd be nice to watch Sanada squirm and blush over those. A few teasing remarks in front of other people might be just the thing.

Yukimura smiled, and got back into bed slowly.

He'd be out of here soon. But until then... he rather thought he might just be able to _like_ it here.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Proverbs 13:12: 'Hope deferred makes the heart sick, but a longing fulfilled is a tree of life.'
> 
> 希望 means 'hope', too.
> 
> (I know it's a few days late for Valentine's Day, but hey.)


End file.
